An e-fuse circuit is a “universal” (integrated) electronic fuse used in monitoring output currents and/or input voltages, for example, over DC power lines.
For instance, when connected in series to a main power rail, an e-fuse detects and reacts to over-current and over-voltage conditions.
When an overload condition occurs, an e-fuse limits an output current to a safe value defined by the user. If an anomalous overload condition persists, an e-fuse transitions to an open state, for example, disconnecting a load from a power supply.
There is a need in the art further improve the configuration and operation of e-fuse circuits.